Other Half
by jayma
Summary: Agents Jane Carter and William Brandt run a two-man extraction mission and succeeded, or so they thought…
1. Poisoned

**Author's Note**: I wrote this one-shot (refer to the Edit) after watching Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol three times, lol! It's such a great movie with great characters and you can't deny the subtle moments between Jane and Brandt. This particular story takes place two years after Ghost Protocol. Also, the idea and the third character (the hydro-electric engineer) came from the television series, Covert Affairs, on USA. It's a great show! I hope you guys will be inspired to write Jane/Brandt fic yourselves and watch the television series, Covert Affairs. Please review and let me know what you think!

**Edit**: I decided to add another chapter (or two) to this story. Stay tuned for more!

* * *

><p><strong>Scenario<strong>: Agents Carter and Brandt run a two-man extraction mission of a Chinese hydro-electric engineer who plans to defect to the United States. Agent Carter attends the conference banquet to extract the engineer while Brandt waits in a van outside. Carter and Brandt succeed with the extraction, or so they thought…

"You didn't bring me any dessert?" Brandt asked with a smirk as he stepped his foot on the gas. Jane and the Chinese hydro-electric engineer, Shen Yue, jumped into the back of the van and narrowly escaped the security guards from the conference banquet.

"How about you get us to the agency in one piece and I'll give you dessert later," Jane replied with a wink as she looked at him through the rearview mirror.

He jokingly rolled his eyes, "Why do you hate my driving so much? Ethan has a record in car crashing and Benji comes close behind. I'm a saint at the whee—," he said, but he then honked the horn and made a sharp swerve around another car, "Son of a—WATCH IT!"

Jane shook her head, "What was that about you being a saint at the wheel?"

"He cut me off!" he explained and then muttered under his breath, "You're one to talk."

Jane smacked the metal screen that separated him from the back of the van, "What was that?"

Brandt remained silent, but Jane spotted the small smirk on the corner of his mouth. Shen raised his brow at the exchange, "Your husband?" he asked curiously as he situated himself against the side of the van.

"He comes close," Jane muttered under her breath as he made another sharp turn in front of another car to catch the exit.

Shen nodded and massaged his stomach as they drove on. She sighed and allowed herself a few moments of peace as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the side of the van. Two years had passed since Jane first met Brandt in Moscow. Since then, the agency has relied on Ethan and his team to successfully accomplish domestic and international missions—many of which have brought her and Brandt closer together…so much so, that today was their anniversary.

Jane opened her eyes abruptly when Shen began to cough heavily. She turned to him and saw him hunched over with a layer of sweat on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she went to touch his shoulder, but retracted her arm when he threw up the food they previously ate at the banquet.

"What the hell's happening?" Brandt asked as he continued to drive on, but occasionally stole glances through the rearview mirror. Jane tapped on the light from the van's ceiling and spotted blood on the floor. She also noticed blistering red marks on his hands. Jane swallowed hard.

"Brandt, stop the car," she said.

"What? Why?" he asked and she didn't hesitate to bag on the metal screen.

"Stop the car! Get out now!" she snapped at him as he pulled onto the shoulder of the highway.

Brandt did as she requested and he went to open her door when she banged on the window and shook her head. She pulled out her phone to call him.

"What the hell, Jane?" he asked as he answered his phone.

"You haven't touched him, so you're not contaminated," she said through the phone as they looked at each other through the window.

Brandt grew more confused as he heard Shen continue to cough in the background. His heart sank just as she tried to explain, "Shen's suffering from radiation poisoning...and the last thing I did was touch his hands."

* * *

><p>"Agent Brandt, she is going through analysis as we speak and no one, NO ONE, is allowed to go in right now," the radiation safety officer repeated himself again after Brandt attempted to walk into the contamination room for the third time that night.<p>

"She's been in that room for over an hour now. What the hell are they doing?" he asked as he helplessly stared at the biohazard sign on the door.

"The doctors have to figure out how extensive the radiation is in both patients. These things take time. Please have a seat," he said. Brandt sighed and walked over to the nearest seat to the door.

He dropped his head into his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. The radiation team had used a handheld radiation meter to test his exposure, but he came out negative. As precaution though, he showered and replaced his clothing with some clothes provided by the hospital.

He informed Benji and Ethan, who were on their own mission abroad in Brazil. Ethan came close to aborting the mission when Brandt convinced him not to. He explained that her situation should be mild and that all should be well…at least, he hoped all would be well.

Brandt closed his eyes as he remained hunched over in his seat. He thought about the dinner he kindly asked his sister to prepare for his and Jane's anniversary, which now sat cold in his apartment. He also thought about the present he had for her in his pocket. He pulled out a charm bracelet she thought she lost weeks ago, but he had taken it to get the clasp mended.

The bracelet originally belonged to her mother, who passed away when she was young. Jane carried it in her pocket after he accidentally broken the clasp on their third mission together. He didn't think much of it at the time until he found it in her pocket a few months ago.

He heard the door swish open. He pocketed the bracelet and he bolted out of his seat. It was the doctor. She smelled too clean and he assumed she just went through a quick decontamination shower.

"Agent Brandt, I presume," she said and held her hand out to him.

He shook it quickly and tried to skip the pleasantries, "What's the verdict, Doc? Is she okay? What about Shen?"

"Unfortunately," she started as she looked down at her chart. He felt his stomach drop, but waited for her to continue, "Mr. Yue is in the advanced stages of radiation poisoning. He came in contact with plutonium. I've informed the agency and the matter will be further investigated since he was clearly a target. As for Agent Carter, we're still analyzing the results and waiting to see if any symptoms might appear. If all is clear, then I'll declare her ready for continued active duty tomorrow morning," she smiled at Brandt.

She tilted her head to the side. She had seen that face many times before. Pure relief. "You're welcome to see her, but I have to ask you to please stay behind the secured plastic curtain. At least, until further notice," she said kindly and opened the contamination room door for him.

He mustered a thank you before he stepped though and the door closed behind him. The room was large and bleak. Two giant plastic containment units sat toward the center and it only took him a few strides to get to the one Jane was in.

Jane stood up from her bed at the sound of the door and watched through the plastic curtain as Brandt neared her containment unit. They stood face to face with the plastic divider in between.

He continued to have a frown on his face and she desperately wanted to see him smile, "At least I didn't get shot," Jane said jokingly, but inwardly kicked herself. He was the humorous one in the relationship and she simply failed at it.

"The doctor says I'm going to be okay…smile for me, please," she said as she rested her hand on the plastic curtain.

Brandt sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I really wanted dessert tonight," he said and she broke out giggling. He smiled in response.

She calmed down and rested her palms against the curtain. He did the same, "I'm sorry, babe," she whispered, "Maybe tomorrow night."

"I leave for France tomorrow morning on the Marseilles mission, remember?" he whispered back.

Jane sighed and closed her eyes in defeat. So many things went wrong tonight: the delayed escape from the conference, the radiation poisoning, their ruined anniversary, and an unmasked murdered with access to plutonium. A tear escaped her, but it was more for Shen than for their current situation, "I don't think he's going to make it."

Brandt didn't know what to say. She got to know him more than he did, so he provided a few words of comfort.

"Do you know what was the last thing he said to me before he lost consciousness?" she said and Brandt nodded at her to continue, "He apologized and prayed that I would be okay so that you wouldn't lose your other half." Another tear trickled down her cheek, "I want to get the bastard who did this to him."

Brandt saw the determination glow in her eyes and he nodded, "France can wait. I'll ask for a transfer tomorrow."

She was about to protest when he cut her off, "You're gonna need your other half to kick ass."

Jane smiled and sighed contentedly. He was always there for her when she needed him the most and she for him.

"You know I lov—"

"Wait, don't say it yet until you see this," he said as he pulled out the bracelet from his pocket.

She inhaled sharply and made an attempt to grab it, "Where did you find it?"

"I had the clasp mended. I didn't realize how special it was to you until you told me. I thought you could start wearing it again," he said as he enclosed it in his palm and looked up at her.

She stared deeply into his blue eyes and rested her palm against his on the curtain, "I love you."

He paused and squinted at her, "You love my driving, too?"

"Don't push it," Jane said lovingly and he shrugged.

"Worth a shot," he smiled and leaned against the plastic. She did the same and the two briefly kissed despite the space in between, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 coming soon!<p> 


	2. Reynolds

**Author's Note**: I decided to make this one-shot a multi-chaptered story. I borrowed the idea of this story from _Covert Affair_s on USA. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

><p>Brandt nearly fell of his seat when he woke up abruptly at the sound of the door. He briefly shook his head and took in his surroundings. He sat on a chair next to Jane's containment unit and she sat quietly on her bed as she observed him from the other side.<p>

"Morning princess," Jane smiled at him.

Brandt gave her a small glare at the sound of her nickname for him, which she usually used in the mornings. When he was an analyst he took pride in being prompt. After he activated his field status, however, the nights became long and tiresome. He was baffled by Jane's energy in the mornings and she became his natural alarm clock.

Brandt rubbed the remains of sleep away from his eyes and massaged the back of his neck.

The doctor approached them with her chart in hand, "Good news, Jane. You haven't shown us any symptoms of internal or external radiation contamination. You're good to go," the doctor said as she signed off on some paperwork.

"And the bad news?" Brandt asked in a gruff voice as he got up and pulled the plastic curtain apart.

The doctor winced slightly since the material used for the curtain was expensive, "The door is on the other side," she kindly informed him, but the two agents ignored her as he engulfed Jane in a tight hug and deeply inhaled her scent. She returned the hug and placed a chaste kiss on the crook of his neck.

They separated and Brandt took hold of her hand to walk her out of the containment unit as the doctor answered his previous question, "The bad news is that we gave Shen an injection that the Air Force Radiobiology lab developed. It has a 20 percent chance of success, but his condition is worsening."

Jane kept her eyes on the dying engineer across the room from her. She felt a gentle squeeze of Brandt's hand and she reciprocated the act.

"There's one more thing," the doctor said as she walked them to the exit, "Agent Reynolds expects a debriefing in 30 minutes."

Brandt groaned and massaged the center of his forehead with his free hand, "That guy is a pain in my ass," he muttered under his breath. Reynolds was essentially new to IMF with only six months of experience at headquarters compared to the rest of the agency. He sought over debriefings and evaluated the tactical strategies and decisions made by agents on the field. His input affected the type of missions assigned to field agents in the IMF. The crappier the mission, the more the man hated you.

The doctor smirked at Brandt's response since Reynolds's reputation preceded him. She opened the door into the hallway where he paced back and forth the night before. Jane tugged on his hand as he stepped out. He saw the sad look in her eyes and he nodded as he let go of her hand. Jane walked back to Shen's containment unit and he closed the door behind him to give her some privacy.

"Was she close to him?" the doctor asked as they waited in the hallway.

"They've been exchanging encrypted emails like international pen pals for the past three months. This is her operation and she feels responsible for him. We've both been down this path before and it doesn't get any easier," he explained before Jane walked through the door and he saw the same determination he saw in her last night. This was personal.

* * *

><p><strong>IMF Headquarters<strong>

"Agents Carter, Brandt, have a seat please," Reynolds said as he leafed through a file on his desk. He didn't bother to look up as Jane and Brandt took a seat as suggested. He continued to flip through the pages in silence and the two agents sat uncomfortably in what the other agents called the "principal's office." He was an upright tall, thin man with graying brown hair and Brandt once said he was that straight because of the stick up his ass.

Brandt turned his head slightly at Jane and she did the same. He pretended to fall asleep and she smiled in return.

"I don't appreciate humor in my office, Agent Brandt," Reynolds broke the silence as he finally closed the file folder.

"Making a mental note of it, sir," Brandt replied. _And made a three-point shot of it straight into the trash bin_, he thought.

"See that you do," he said as he opened up a file drawer from behind and pulled out another folder.

"Agent Carter, you were recently assigned an extraction mission of one Chinese national, correct?" Reynolds asked as he leafed through the folder he just pulled out.

"Yes. Mr. Yue and I made arrangements to meet at this conference banquet. It was supposed to be a routine grab and bag," Jane explained. Her mouth went dry because this was the first time in a long time she messed up on the field.

"Supposed to," Reynolds repeated under his breath and then spoke aloud, "But, you failed. Yue had more intel on China's energy and we've lost that."

She saw Brandt's fist clench from the corner of her eye before she replied, "Someone was targeting him, sir. I don't know who, but I request permission to further investigate the matter."

"No," he simply said and he joined his hands on top of the open file. Jane's ear grew red with anger and she clenched her own fists, "You will wait for your next mission. Agent Brandt, you were supposed to be at the airport for France two hours ago."

"Sir, permission to be frank," Jane spoke up before Brandt could answer.

"Agent Carter, I—"

Jane stood up and slammed her fist against his desk, "Shen was _my_ asset. I wrote the file sitting in front of you. I made contact with him. I am responsible. Give me the go ahead to find out who did this."

Reynolds remained quiet for a few moments before Brandt shifted over slightly to wave at him, "I would say yes, if I were you," he whispered to him.

Reynolds stood up and walked around his desk to the door of his office. He opened it as he spoke, "Both of you will await your next missions. Dismissed," he said.

Jane's eyes drifted down toward the open folder on his desk. She saw an upside down picture of the bowl Shen ate out of the evening before at the banquet. She quickly memorized the code underneath it and turned to walk out of the room with Brandt.

Brandt winced when the door slammed behind them, "I see crappy missions in our future," he said as he scratched the back of his head. He noticed Jane was no longer beside him. He turned sharply to see her walk down the hall in haste.

"Jane, wait. Where are you going?" he called out to her and followed her two levels down to the evidence room. She was about to punch in her code when Brandt grabbed her wrist. He noticed the bracelet and inwardly smiled.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he asked and stood in front of her to block the entrance.

"The bowl Shen ate from was laced with radiation. I saw the picture in the file in Reynolds's room," she made a move to go past him, but he held his ground.

"Okay, we first have to think this through. What are we going to do after we get the bowl from evidence? We can't have our lab techs analyze it because Reynolds has to approve it."

Jane smiled and bit her bottom lip, "You keep saying _we_," she said as her hands went to trace the lapels of his blazer.

Brandt's eyes looked up to the ceiling as he thought about it and shrugged, "We're a team. What other pronouns am I supposed to use?"

Jane laughed lightly, "I meant that I don't want you to get in trouble."

His raised his hands to cradle her face, "Jane, since when have I ever let you go against direct orders on your own?" he replied.

It was Jane's turn to look up at the ceiling during her moment of thought. She then gasped and pointed a finger at his chest, "That one time in Bangkok when I went to retrieve the counterfeit money on that plane on the runway while Ethan was held captive and Benji was stuck at the control tower. Remember that?"

Brandt momentarily filed through his memory bank and scoffed, "What? You drugged me after I specifically told you not to," he corrected her as he dropped his hands from her face and rested them against his hips.

A confused expression settled on her face, "I did?"

"How could you forget? That was the first time you came on to me," he explained and she laughed.

"Oh my God, you're right. Okay, okay, I'll make it up to you later," she said as she continued to stroke the lapels of his jacket, "But, I don't want you to get wrapped up in my mistakes. I—"

She stopped when she heard the door beep open. Brandt had punched in his code behind his back, "Better I get caught than you," he said as he pushed the door open to a room full of boxes and other material.

She looked at him lovingly and shook her head, "I really drugged you?"

"Your way of saying _I love you_, apparently," he said and she quickly placed a peck on his cheek before he closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>More to come soon!<p> 


	3. Ericsson

**Author's Note**: And the Brand/Jane story continues! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'd like to thank my very close friend who helped me revise it, yay! Again, I borrowed the plot from _Covert Affairs_ in USA. Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Jane walked ahead and read the numbers along the shelves aloud. Brandt followed her close behind.<p>

"I know a radiologist," he whispered even though it was perfectly fine to talk at normal level.

She stopped and raised her eyebrow curiously, "You know a radiologist?"

"What? I know people. I was an analyst, remember?" he replied with a smirk.

He gently turned her and pushed her along, his hands on her waist, "He still owes me one. He can trace the radiation signature and give us a clue about who did this."

She inwardly enjoyed the warmth from his hands on her waist and desperately wanted to lean in against him, but cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the task at hand.

They reached a clear containment unit that held valuable artifacts and other harmful items. She read through the shelves until she found the number she had memorized.

"It's not here. The file said it was in a black container," she said and leaned against the containment unit to read the piece of paper that sat in its place.

"What's it say?" Brandt asked as his eyes wandered around the shelves.

"It's with the lab technicians. _Will undergo processing at 6 o'clock by_—"

Brandt checked his watch and they had five hours, which gave them plenty of time. If she was thinking the same thing, it would be a simple swap as long as they could get their hands on a look-a-like container.

He heard her sigh, "What's wrong?"

"It's being analyzed by...Ericsson," she said and gagged at the name.

Brandt frowned, "That guy that flirts with you whenever he has the chance?" Ericsson was a lab technician in his late twenties who graduated at the top of his class at 17. He had the both the brains and the skills to sweep women off their feet. He also had the biggest crush on one Jane Carter.

Jane turned in his grasp and rested her heard against his chest, "He has a shrine dedicated to me, I know it," she sounded muffled against his shirt.

His hands massaged her lower back, "At least the guy has good taste…even if he doesn't take a hint."

She blushed slightly at his comment and rolled her eyes at herself. Even after two years he still had this effect on her. She poked him on his side and he shifted slightly with more laughter.

"Come on," she said as she removed herself from his hold and walked back to the exit, "I'm pretty sure that the lab has more of those containment boxes. I'll distract my…admirer, and you can switch the boxes."

"Simple enough," Brandt replied as they walked out the room, "But, I'll meet you in front of the lab in a few minutes. I have to grab something first," he said with a wink and the two parted ways.

* * *

><p>"A few minutes, my ass. Where have you been?" Jane said as Brandt rounded the corner of the hall and sprinted towards her.<p>

He held a paper bag in his hands, "Talking to security. I'm here, now. What's Ericsson up to?"

"I went in for a few seconds to say hi and saw the container toward the right end of the room. It was a miracle I got out before he stared spouting sonnets, but I noticed similar boxes on top of the cabinets nearby. They might be too high for you, though," she said as she looked behind to see a few people pass by.

"What are you implying?" Brandt asked aloud and she shushed him to keep his voice down.

"Height-wise you're no Shaquille O'Neal, Will," she said.

He pulled out his phone unexpectedly and held the other hand with the paper bag up to her to keep her quiet as he pretended to talk through it, "What's that? You found my self-esteem at the bottom of the river. Let me hop in to my matchbox car and I'll be right there."

He turned to go, but she held him back by the arm. She meant no offence by it, but Jane could tell she hit a sore spot, "Babe, you know what I meant. You're average height for a man. I like average height," she said and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "Besides, you're big where it counts," she added with a wink. He rewarded her with a large grin, which caused Jane to a laugh and roll her eyes.

She stood near the lab doors, took a deep breath, straightened her blazer jacket, and proceeded into the lab. Ericsson was looking into a microscope when he happened to look up and stood up quickly from his seat.

"Agent Carter," Ericsson said casually as he came around his lab table to meet her. He took off his gloves and ran a hand through his hair, a move he often did before throwing a flirtatious comment, "Did you forget something, beautiful?" And, there was the flirtatious comment.

She inwardly cringed and swallowed hard, "Matt," she said as she took him by the wrist to turn him around. She saw Brandt enter surreptitiously and tip toe his way over to the container, "I was wondering if you knew anything about fixing computers?"

"I'm more of a biologist than a techie, but I'll do anything for you," he replied and Brandt rolled his eyes from across the room. She never felt more uncomfortable in her life. The guy refused to believe that she already had another man in her sight and he was currently climbing the floor ladder to grab an empty container from the top of the cabinet.

"Great, my computer came down with some sort of a virus and I was wondering when you were available for me to bring it in?" she asked and he leaned his back against the table with a sly smirk on his face.

A beep interrupted the moment followed by another beep and another, "What's that beeping?" Ericsson asked.

Jane looked down at her chest and pulled out the decimeter necklace given to her by the doctor last night. The necklace would beep if a significant level of radiation was detected in the area and she forgot to return it before leaving the hospital. She pulled it off and hid it in her pocket, where it beeped from time to time.

"Some new gadget Benji gave me, so how about it?" she said as Brandt successfully pulled the container and settled it gently on top of the counter. He saw the camera on the ceiling from the corner of his eye and winked at it. He knew the plan wouldn't work if security saw them switch containers suspiciously, so he told them that he was playing a prank on Reynolds instead.

He opened the container and placed the brown paper bag in it. _Lunch is served_, he thought, and gently closed the top.

"Well, what do I get in return?" Ericsson asked and Brandt paused.

He went to grab a paperweight from the desk and made the motion to throw it at him when Jane pretended to laugh and eyed him with a, "Do it and you'll regret it," look on her face. He set the paperweight down and instead grabbed the fake container.

"Name it," she said and hoped he wouldn't say something that would set Brandt off again.

"Dinner with me Friday night?" Ericsson replied as he leaned in. Brandt heard his suggestion and lost control of the box when he accidentally knocked it against the table.

"What's that—," Ericsson started to turn when Jane grabbed him by the face and kissed him for all she was worth—she needed to distract him long enough for Brandt to get out, so she made sure to deliver a kiss that would do just that. Brandt had a disgusted look on his face and Jane used her arm to signal him to proceed. He swapped the container and he stood there shaking his head. She opened her eyes and she saw him mouth the words, "Stop it."

She pulled back and let out a breath, "You're the best, Matt. I'll bring my laptop sometime during the week, okay?" she said as Brandt made his way out of the lab and she waited for him to be in the clear for her to follow.

Ericsson cleared his throat and ran another hand through his hair, "You got it, beautiful," he said as she exited the lab.

Brandt walked in haste ahead of her down the hall and she had to sprint to catch up to him, "You're not jealous, are you?" she asked as they entered the elevator to take them down to the lobby.

"Me? Jealous? Please," Brandt said as he leaned against the back wall of the elevator.

She simply smiled as they walked out of headquarters and made their way over to his car. He placed the container in the trunk and she continued to ignore the decimeter in her pocket.

"I'm going to visit one of Shen's friends here at the Asian American Cultural Society. He was present in the banquet last night and introduced himself at the table. I should tell him what happened to Shen and maybe he'll have some information," she said as she followed him to the driver seat.

"Okay," he said casually. He opened his door and was about to go into the car when she caught his wrist.

She laughed, "That kiss is going to forever haunt you, isn't it? It felt completely foreign to me, Will."

He sighed and let it all out, "The dude got more lip action five minutes ago than I have in the past week. That's cruel, Jane. We have yet to celebrate our anniversary and here you are kissing Ericsson, of all people? I—"

Jane leaned in and kissed him. She thought about it and he was right. They were both on back-to-back solo missions that last night was the first time they saw each other in weeks. She pulled back and saw the simple smirk on his face.

"Remember when you first kissed me in Belarus?" she asked him as she started to walk away.

He snapped out of it, "What? Wait, babe, kiss me again so I can remember," he pretended to forget as he called out to her, but he could never forget Belarus.

She turned around and playfully shrugged her shoulders, "Too bad," she yelled back and he sighed.

"Not cool, Jane!" he yelled across the parking lot.

**IMF Headquarters**

Reynolds rummaged through the staff fridge, "Where the hell is my lunch!" he snapped and slammed the fridge door.

* * *

><p>More to come soon!<p> 


	4. Greene

**Author's Note**: I borrowed the idea from _Covert Affairs_ on USA. Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Brandt pulled into a university parking lot and with the container in hand he made his way to the science building.<p>

Nathan Greene was a university professor and foremost expert in radiology. After Brandt became an analyst, his first assignment was to recover any and all information on Greene after the IMF got wind of a possible expiration date on his life. Brandt—fresh off the field—had stepped back in to save his life and he had the scar to prove it.

Jane always traced the bullet wound on his shoulder and she never questioned it since part of his life still remained classified.

Brandt entered the lab and saw a curly haired man around his age reading through a stack of what Brandt assumed was term papers.

"Bored yet, Nate?" Brandt asked as he lifted the container onto the corner of the lab table.

Nathan looked up with a joyous expression at the sound of his voice, "William Brandt! Oh man, it's been a long time!" he said excitedly as he shook his hand.

His expression changed dramatically to a paranoid look and he looked around cautiously, "Am I okay?"

Brandt laughed, "You're good, Nate. How are things going?"

"Great! The wife is no longer paranoid, so I'm glad for that," Nathan laughed, "What about you? Any ladies you've whisked away in your adventures?"

"Well, you can say she whisked me away, but that's a story for another time. I'm here because I need a favor."

"Anything for you, man. What can I do?" Nathan asked as he eagerly sat back down.

"I need you to analyze the bowl in this container," he started and Nathan went to touch the box.

"I don't do pottery, Will," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, this bowl can be served on the finest of periodic tables, if you know what I mean," Brandt said and Nathan understood more clearly.

"I'll take it to the biohazard room in the back. Mind waiting an hour or two?"

"Take all the time you need," Brandt said as he looked down at his watch.

* * *

><p>A young woman led Jane down an ornate hall and into an office.<p>

"Ms. Carter is here to see you," the young woman announced and a man in a sophisticated suit stood up from his desk to greet Jane.

"Ms. Carter, please come in and sit," he said kindly and Jane stepped in. She shook hands with him and sat down as he requested.

"Mr. Zi Pang, thank you for taking the time to meet with me," she replied. He pointed to the brandy and cups by the window and she kindly rejected.

He poured himself a glass and sat across from her, "My secretary said that you had an urgent matter to speak with me about Shen."

Jane took a deep breath and was about to reveal Shen's condition when a beep stopped her. The beep sounded again and she retrieved the radiation indicator she pocketed in Ericsson's lab. Jane turned it off.

"Something wrong?" Pang asked and Jane shook her head. Somewhere in the office was a source of radiation and she looked a Pang in a whole new light.

"Shen is dying of radiation poisoning, Mr. Pang. Do you know why he was a target?" she asked and he feigned hurt.

"I don't know who could have hurt him or why he was hurt in that manner," he replied calmly as they stared at each other intently.

Jane smiled and settled back into her seat, "I just told you your best friend is dying and you don't look remotely sad."

"Ms. Carter, I thought you were Shen's translator at the banquet," he said as he placed his brandy to the side, "I don't appreciate your tone and I certainly don't appreciate the implications you are making."

He stood up and opened the door, "Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to be getting to. I will see to it that Shen receives the proper care."

Jane got up and glanced around his office briefly before she walked out without acknowledging him.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I had to take this call," Nathan said as he stepped back into the lab and pocketed his cell phone.<p>

"No worries, I was beginning to think you ran out on me. Was it the wife calling?" Brandt laughed as he played with a molecular set.

Nathan laughed nervously, "Asked me to pick up milk again from the market. Word to the wise, don't get married."

Brandt simply smiled, "Any preliminary results come through while you were away?" he asked as Nathan went back to the computer.

He slipped on glasses and read the data that appeared on the screen, "Yeah, actually. The radioactive isotopes point to China. Whoever laced this baby with plutonium definitely has access to nuclear grade materials."

"China, huh?" Brandt said as he collected the molecule pieces into a plastic container and put his jacked on, "I can pass long this information thanks to you, Nate."

Brandt smiled and shook hands with him from across the table, "Don't forget to feed your cat," Nathan said nervously. Brandt recalled the code from his past with Nathan.

"_What kind of a code is, 'Don't forget to feed your cat'?" Nathan asked as they hid a motel room._

"_I love cats, so sue me," Brandt shrugged as he peered out the window, "Just use it if something bad is about to happen and you need to warm me."_

Brandt didn't hesitate a moment more. He yelled another thanks as he ran out of the lab. That's why Nathan took forever on the phone. Reynolds must have discovered the missing bowl by now and tracked him down to the only radiologist in the region.

He ran down the hall, quickly texted a message to Jane, and he continued to run down the staircase. He paused, however, when he saw three familiar IMF agents run up towards him.

"Agent Brandt, you're being called in to questioning by Agent Reynolds immediately," one of the agents called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Lindsay, Steve…Barry?" Brandt squinted and the agent nodded at his name, "Come on, guys. I trained all of you. Let's do this my way and everyone gets home happy tonight."

Steve made the first move and darted up the stairs to restrain him. Brandt sighed and feigned surrender. When Steve got closer, however, Brandt bent down and punched him in the stomach. He sent his previous trainee spiraling back down the stairs while the other two agents charged toward him, "It's gonna be the hard way, huh?"

Barry threw the first punch, but Brandt dodged it, grabbed his hand, and punched Lindsay with it. She fell back a few steps, which gave Brandt enough time to twist Barry's arm behind him and use him as a shield. Lindsay kicked before she registered that Barry was in front of her and sent him to the stars when she hit his groin. Brandt winced and used Barry's weight against Lindsay. Barry toppled over her and the two rolled back down the stairs.

"What happened to all of the training, guys?" Brandt said as he walked past them, but not fast enough to escape Steve, who grabbed him by the ankle and sent him flying to the floor. Steve pulled out a set of cuffs and attached them to his wrists.

"Actually, sir, Agent Carter trained me," Steve said as he pulled him up from the floor.

"The hand cuffs should have given it away," Brandt said mischievously as Steve pushed him forward.

Jane felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out at a red stop light, "At the dungeons," she read aloud. The dungeons only meant one thing: Brandt was taken into custody.

* * *

><p>"Do you mind telling what the hell you were doing with a nuclear grade artifact at a university lab?" Reynolds asked as he entered the interrogation room. Brandt sat in front of a lone table with his wrists cuffed to the chair.<p>

"I wanted to give it a new paint job?" was the first thing that came to his mind and Reynolds grew more impatient.

"How the hell you've last this long in the agency baffles me," he said rested his fists against the table top and Brandt focused his attention elsewhere, "You and your incompetent girlfriend."

Brandt's eyes snapped back at Reynolds and his jaw clenched, "You want to run that by me again?"

"An agent who doesn't follow directive is a flawed agent and I refuse to put flawed agents on the field, especially ones with their own agenda," Reynolds said with a hint disdain.

"You better pray I stay in this chair or else I'm going to kick your—"

Jane barged in and slammed a phone on top of the table, "It's for you," she told Reynolds.

He was about to question her presence when the phone rang. He picked it up cautiously and answered the call. At the sound of the person on the other end he rolled his eyes and adopted a snobbish attitude again, "Ethan Hunt, you have no say in the matter. I—"

Jane started to remove Brandt's handcuffs and Brandt chuckled at the sound of Ethan's name.

"Mr. Secretary, I didn't know this was a conference call," Reynolds said as he took a seat.

Brandt stood up and was about to massage his wrist when she beat him to it. He grinned as Reynolds continued his conversation.

"Yes, I understand, but they disregarded direct protocol and—"

There was another pause and he closed his eyes in defeat, "Yes, Mr. Secretary, I will grant them full investigation rights."

That was Jane's cue to exit the room with Brandt close behind.

"You called Ethan?" Brandt asked as they walked down the hall together.

"And let you face suspension charges? I had no choice but to call Ethan. Benji says hi, by the way," she said with a smile small.

"That little nerdball is probably soaking up the sun in Brazil," Brandt said and she laughed lightly. He continued, "Did you find out anything at the Cultural Society?"

She frowned as she pulled out the decimeter indicator from her pocket, "I know who poisoned Shen and I need you as an analyst to dig up everything you can on him."

* * *

><p>More to come soon!<p> 


	5. Zi Pang

**Author's Note**: I borrowed this idea from _Covert Affairs_ on USA. Please review and let me know what you think! Also, there's a name in here that I could not for the life of me find the correct spelling for, so forgive me if it doesn't exist or if I spelled it incorrectly! Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jane informed Brandt about what happened at the Cultural Society as they walked to the computer room. She was heavily involved in the conversation that Brandt had to occasionally steer her in the right direction with his hand on her lower back.<p>

An IMF administrative assistant rounded the corner and called out to Jane, "Agent Carter, the hospital just notified us. Shen Yue died."

Jane's shoulders slumped slightly at the news and Brandt slipped his hand onto her waist and pulled her in for support. The doctor said that the antidote had only a 20 percent chance, but Jane still hoped for a miracle.

"He regained consciousness for a time and sent you this," the assistant said as she held out an envelope to her.

Jane took it and the assistant walked away before she opened it. The back of the envelope read, "To my trusted friend." Her heart clenched at his words. He was more than just an asset to Jane, but a friend as well. She walked forward as she opened the envelope and Brandt matched her steps. She waited until they reached the computer room to read it entirely.

The expansive computer room allowed agents to conduct research in numerous databases and Brandt looked around to see a few agents scattered about the room. He took a seat closest to the door and logged in, while she read the contents of the letter. A small smile donned on her face despite the news she just received, "He gave me a back door to his intel. The Chinese are pulling weapons grade uranium from the Bang Zhi mines and guess who owns 17 percent share in those mines?"

"Zi Pang," Brandt answered. She handed him the letter and pointed to the bottom half.

"He gave me this address and password," she said and he proceeded to punch in the information to the computer. The internet address led them to a cache of documents and photographs all pointing to Zi Pang.

"I'm going to round up a team and pick up this bastard for prosecution," Jane said as she started to move, but Brandt turned around in his seat and caught her by the waist.

He was about to include himself in that team, but he knew she needed him at IMF drafting a report that would be ready by the time she came back with Pang. They stared at each other intently in a silent understanding that had developed over two years worth of a relationship. He caressed her side with his thumb for a few moments and nudged her to sit in the seat in front of him. He scooted closer and moved his hand up to her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned in to his palm.

"I'll call the Chinese consulate once I draft a report. They'll be more than happy to prosecute Pang once you get him," he said as he caressed her cheek.

"Thank you," she replied as she opened her eyes. A few workers entered the computer room before she finally moved from his grasp.

"Take Steve with you," Brandt said as she stood up from her seat.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"He managed to cuff me and crack a joke in the car while taking me into custody. I want someone like that watching your back when I'm not there," he said and she chuckled.

"Steve it is," she said as she squeezed his shoulder. She left the room and he sighed before he turned his attention back to the computer. He heard the door swish open again and felt a warm presence behind him.

He knew it was Jane the moment she walked back in. Her perfume was like a drug to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and ran then down his chest. A fellow agent passed by and he rolled his eyes playfully. People were so used to seeing Brandt and Jane together that it wasn't a normal day if they were seen apart.

"Remember Puerto Rico?" Jane whispered into his ear.

He broke into a smile and licked his lips, "I remember Puerto Rico."

"I'll see you tonight then," she said and kissed the spot underneath his earlobe.

* * *

><p>The sun had gone down, but the streets remained lit from the bright lights of the businesses that occupied the street. Jane stood on the corner in plain blue jeans and a black sweater to blend in with the crowd.<p>

"Any eyes on the target?" she said as she moved to a small vendor with a table of miscellaneous jewelry and trinkets.

"Negative, team leader," Steve responded from a parked car on the opposite side of the street. She heard the same response from two other agents placed strategically around the building that housed the Cultural Society.

Jane shifted around and pretended to look interested when one of her agents spoke up again, "Wait, I have eyes."

"Status," she replied and trained her eyes over by the building.

"Too much static," the agent said, which meant that there were too many people around the target, "He—He's getting into a limousine."

"Move in, I repeat, move in," Jane said as Steve ran out the car with a gun in hand and two other agents surrounded the limousine. Jane watched from afar when the agents opened the door.

"Negative, the target is not here," Steve said and Jane cursed in response.

"Keep your eyes peeled," she announced as she scanned the mass of people that walked through the streets. Her eyes darted back and forth until she spotted him. He rounded the corner and she ran into traffic without hesitation. The cars stopped abruptly and honked as she slid across the hood of a car.

"I'm on his trail. He's headed towards Houston Street. Cut him off on both ends," Jane said as she ran down the street through the crowd.

He made a sharp turn into a store and Jane darted close behind. Pang tossed items onto the floor to trump Jane, but she didn't falter. He exited through the back and onto another busy street. He used the cover of the people around to wait for Jane. She bolted out of the door and looked around desperately when Pang came up behind with a gun to her lower back. She muttered a curse under her breath. She could easily disarm him, but she didn't want to risk the lives of the people passing by.

"Walk forward," he said and she did as he demanded. The two crossed the street and Pang walked her into a deserted alleyway.

* * *

><p>Brandt printed out the last of a 20 page report on Zi Pang and signed it off at the end. He retrieved an official IMF folder and made his way over to Reynolds's office.<p>

He entered the office without knocking and saw Reynolds on the phone. Brandt hung up the phone and slammed the file onto the desk.

Reynolds stood up, his face flushed with anger, "What's this?" he asked as he picked it up and walked around the desk to close his door.

"A report detailing the six counts in which Zi Pang is breaking in the International Atomic Energy Treaty by allowing enriched uranium from the Bang Zhi mine across borders. I've informed the Chinese and they're anxious to have Pang pulled out of the states for prosecution. And, don't think for one second that your superiors aren't going to hear my evaluation of you," Brandt said as he leaned against Reynolds's desk casually.

Reynolds grew confused as he continued to stand by the door, "What evaluation?"

Brandt smiled and crossed his arms about his chest, "I worked closely with the previous Secretary and a few months before he died he recommended that I become an assessor. You evaluate me and I do the same exact thing whenever I'm asked to, and you better believe your superiors have asked me."

Reynolds lightly crushed the file in his hand before he tossed it aside and went to throw a punch at Brandt. Brandt caught his punch and twisted his arm behind him. He pushed him and slammed him against the door.

Brandt leaned in and spoke with a low and rough tone, "You think you can hardball with me, and insult my girlfriend and the work she does for IMF, then expect me to sit around and take that shit?"

He pulled him back slightly and slammed him with force again, "You're dead wrong."

Brandt let go and stepped back to fix his blazer jacket, "You've been evaluated," he said confidently and stepped out of his office without another word.

* * *

><p>Pang grabbed Jane by the back of the neck and drove the muzzle of the gun further into her back as they walked deeper into the alley.<p>

"You killed your best friend," Jane said as he shoved her against the wall. He held the gun out at her and glanced down the alley for any witnesses.

"Shen was never my best friend. He betrayed his country by consulting with people like you," he said as he pointed the gun at her head.

Jane stared at the gun intently and smirked, "Hung Gar or Northern Shaolin?"

Pang scrunched his face in confusion, "What?" he spat as he brought the gun closer to her.

"Northern Shaolin it is," she said before she sent her hand up to knock his armed one out of the way. The gun landed on the floor and she back kicked Pang onto the floor. He reacted quickly though and kicked his legs up into the air. The act brought him back onto his feet and he lower kicked her on the floor.

He moved to stomp on her, but she rolled away in time. She got up quickly and dodged a high kick he made to her face. He tried the same move again, but she caught his leg underneath her arm and served a sharp punch into his knee. His other leg buckled and she let go as he fell knee first onto the floor.

Jane finally kicked her knee into his face and knocked him unconscious, "That's for Shen."

* * *

><p>Last chapter is next :(<p> 


	6. Puerto Rico

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delayed update. To be honest, I was really insecure about the last third of this chapter because it's the first time Jane and Brandt consummate their relationship. So, I hope I did a relatively good job. I will let you all be the judge. Having said that, **this chapter does contain sexual content**. It's not overly graphic, however. I hope you all enjoy and I've had fun writing this story. Hope there will be more in the future! Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

><p>Jane collaborated with the local police and Zi Pang was finally taken into custody for his crimes. She thanked and dismissed her agents before she pulled out her phone. As she massaged her neck with one hand, she observed the time and sighed. It was a quarter to ten and she had no desire to step back in to IMF headquarters at this time of the night.<p>

Jane started to walk to her car parked a few blocks away when she texted Brandt. He pulled out his phone and read, "See you in Puerto Rico x."

He let out a pleased sigh and chuckled lightly, relieved to know that she was okay. He didn't hesitate to text back, "That's my girl. See you soon, xxxxxx."

She read his response and laughed at the usual amount of x's he would put in response to hers.

**Brandt's Apartment**

Brandt opened the door to his apartment and found the lights dimly lit. He was about to turn them on full when he remembered one minor detail in Puerto Rico: they had no lights. He smirked and locked the door behind him.

"Babe, I'm home," Brandt said as he tossed the keys onto a table nearby her set of keys.

He walked into the living room, but it was deserted. "Babe?" he called out again and the feeling of worry started to form in the back of his throat when she didn't reply. He switched gears and clenched his fists in case of an assault.

He walked through his apartment cautiously and slowly pushed the doors open one by one to find the rooms completely empty. He finally reached his bedroom and opened the door slowly.

His fighter instincts quickly dissipated when he found Jane on the bed...fast asleep. He let out a silent chuckle as he walked towards her sleeping form.

"Not exactly how I remember Puerto Rico," he whispered to himself. He took off her shoes and he could tell how exhausted she was because she would normally wake with the smallest of movements. He proceeded to take off his own shoes and walked around to his side of the bed.

He felt his own exhaustion settle the moment his head touched the pillow. As he yawned he felt her arm slither across and wrap around his waist.

_Here comes the leg_, he thought, and a few seconds later her leg followed and she nestled it between his. Her deep breathing confirmed that she was still fast asleep.

He grinned as he caressed her arm back and forth. He was so used to her clinging to him at night that he didn't want it any other way. Brandt shifted slightly and wrapped his arm over her in a protective hug. He placed a kiss on top of her head and rested his chin above her as he briefly thought about their past together before he too fell fast asleep.

**Bangkok, Thailand: 2 years and four months ago**

"What the hell are we going to do?" Brandt asked as he and Benji walked swiftly down the streets of Thailand.

"Why the hell are you asking me? Ethan was the one with the plan and he went and got himself captured because they wanted you, not him," Benji replied as they zigzagged their way through the busy streets.

The two men rounded the corner when Brandt unexpectedly bumped into someone. The person took his gun from a gun holster underneath his arm, but he reacted quickly and took out a spare from his back. He pointed the gun at Jane, who pointed back.

Brandt lowered his weapon first, "Jesus, Jane!"

She lowered hers as well, "Sorry, I thought you were one of Aromdee's goons," she said as she returned the gun to him.

"Keep it," he said, "You're gonna need it when we go find Ethan," and the three of them continued to walk down a narrow street.

Aromdee was a Thai drug lord, who had devised a string of networks that would allow him to transfer tons of heroin into the States. Brandt was supposed to be his contact, but he and Benji got trapped in a highly secured vault in an attempt to retrieve the drugs. They received the wrong intel, however, and found themselves trapped in an empty room instead. With no immediate way out, Ethan went in Brandt's place. Aromdee suspected him an impersonator and his men overpowered him. Jane watched helplessly from afar.

"He knows Ethan is an imposter and he wants you because you're the one with the coordinates for him to land safely stateside," Jane said as she informed him and Benji on what she heard through the intercom after Ethan was captured.

"Then I'll go now and fix this," Brandt said as he picked the lock of a car door and proceeded to open it when Jane closed it.

"Are you insane?" she said as she pulled him onto the sidewalk. Benji paid no attention as he went into the car to hotwire it himself, "He only wants the coordinates. Once you give him those he's going to kill you and Ethan."

"If I manage to get Ethan out, then that's a risk I'm willing to make," Brandt said as he stared at her fixedly before he moved away from her.

Jane caught his arm, "I can't let you do this," she said as her heart started to race faster.

"Jane—," he began, but she interrupted him.

"You think I want to lose you the same way I lost Hanaway?" she said and he swiftly turned his gaze back on her. His heart raced too at what sounded like a confession she had bottled up for some time now.

"What are you saying?" Brandt asked for clarification as he came closer to her.

Her hands traveled up to his face, "I'm saying that I can't lose you because I…" her voice started to fade as she leaned closer to him and he did the same. She bent her hand down to her wrist, however, and surreptitiously removed an enclosed pin before she stabbed it on his neck.

He lost consciousness immediately and she caught him before he fell onto the floor, "Because I like you too damn much," she whispered and dragged him onto the steps of a house. She sat him there, took one last look, and ran back to the car.

"Wha—What was that about!" Benji asked as she slipped in to the passenger side.

She rolled her eyes in response and clasped the seat belt around herself, "Control tower, Benji. Step on it."

**Minsk, Belarus: 2 years and 2 months ago**

"Why is it always nuclear weapons?" Benji asked as he munched on a Belarusian candy bar, spat it back out, and tossed the rest of it into his bag. He monitored the hacked cameras on his computer from the building across from the National Library, the treasured architectural diamond of the country.

"Why do you always ask that?" Ethan replied through the communication link as he stacked a few books onto the circulation desk. He looked like an ordinary librarian with a fake mustache and glasses.

"Because when I do the maths, nuclear weapons always come out on top," Benji said as he panned the camera, "And, why would a librarian want to blow up the world? It's kind of ridiculous, don't you think?"

Benji saw one of the cameras turn and Brandt stared into it, "Shut up, Benji," he whispered and turned his book bag around with the camera inside. He sat back in his chair and leafed through a book at a table on the other end of the library.

Benji shrugged his shoulders and continued to monitor the cameras.

A book cart pulled up beside Brandt and he looked up to see Jane, whose hair was tightly wrapped up in a bun. She wore a short pencil skirt and a blouse with rolled up sleeves, which made Brandt swallow hard.

"_Are you done with these books?_" Jane asked in Belarusian and Ethan took that as his cue to move.

"Communication will cut off, give me 15 minutes before you move in," Ethan told Brandt and Jane through the intercom as he passed by them and into the back door designated for library employees only.

"_Actually can you help me find a book related to child psychology?_" Brandt responded in Belarusian and Jane nodded. He left the book he previously had on the table and made sure to click on a button located on its spine. In fifteen minutes the book would explode and release an uncomfortable gas into the air, which would help clear the library of civilians.

Brandt followed Jane into one of the library's many stacks and the two waited for the time to pass before assisting Ethan. Jane removed the pins from her bun and let her hair fall onto her shoulders, "Much better," she whispered.

"I liked the sexy librarian look," Brandt said as his eyes traveled down and back up again.

"How about next time you dress up as the sexy librarian and drool over yourself in front of the mirror?" she replied with a smirk.

"I can hear you guys, loud and clear," Benji said awkwardly and Brandt ignored him.

"I wasn't drooling," he defended himself, "I was simply…admiring."

"You're always 'admiring,' then," she replied and leaned against the bookcase to remove her heals, "Instead of doing something about it," she muttered under her breath.

Brandt's brow creased in confusion, "What was that?"

"She said, 'Instead of doing something about it,'" Benji answered, "Which, quite frankly, is the truth," he added and then cleared his throat, "Shutting up now."

Brandt stood in front of her as she massaged her foot, "What is it that you want me to do?"

She shrugged her shoulders and dropped her foot onto the floor, "I don't know, Will. The constant dancing around each other is fun sometimes, but…"

"But what?" Brandt urged her to continue.

"Maybe we could have more?" she whispered and looked away down the aisle of books.

"More?" Brandt whispered back and she continued to avoid his gaze.

Brandt nodded and then tilted his head in front of hers to capture her lips in an unexpected kiss. He pulled her up by the waist from the leaning position she was in against the bookcase and his hands travelled up her sides to put her arms around his neck. He pulled back slightly and stared at her intently, "More?" he whispered.

She nodded eagerly and he obeyed without hesitation. He locked lips with her again and pulled her closer to him.

"Umm, guys," Benji winced as he piped in to interrupt. He heard no response and he cleared his throat, "Guys! Your 15 minutes are up. Ethan needs you now."

They broke apart momentarily before he dove in to catch one last kiss, "We'll talk more later," he said as he held her hand and walked down the aisle to the door Ethan had gone through.

"Well, if you call that 'talking,' then I don't want to be around to see-slash-hear it," Benji said as they walked through the door.

**Old San Juan, Puerto Rico: 2 years ago**

"Verify," said the automated message on the other end of the phone.

"Bravo-Whiskey-Six-Two-One-Romeo, requesting mission status update," Brandt said as he peeked through a crack in the window. It was a complete blur as the rain continued to thrash against the window.

Jane bit her thumb nail as she listened to the radio, "_Los vientos han llegado a 135 millas por hora. Huracán Stacy es actualmente uh huracán de categoría 4 y continúa rasgar a través de San Juan y el resto de Puerto Rico…_"

Brandt waited for confirmation as he heard the radio say that the hurricane had reached a category 4, "Agent Brandt," a voice sounded on the other end.

"Agent Harley, the weather is having a devastating effect on this mission. Requesting to postpone mission and lie low until conditions are more favorable," he said as his eyes traveled around the small house they occupied. The walls were painted bright orange and he contemplated painting his walls back home the same color.

"Request granted, report back when mission is a go," Harley replied and hung up. He sighed as he stood up and threw himself on the couch next to Jane. He slid down slightly and rested his head against her lap.

"Mission postponed," he said as she switched the news radio station to one with music. She lowered the volume and placed it on the small table beside her.

Jane brushed her hands through his hair and he closed his eyes in response, "At least we get to relax for a day or two. When was the last time you took a vacation?"

He laughed lightly, his eyes still closed, "Define vacation," he replied and Jane smiled.

She continued to brush his hair when she slowly stopped and he opened one eye, "What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry," she said dreamily and he tilted his head to the kitchen.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, "I'll see what I can find," he said as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and grimaced, "Well, we have cheese…no wait, that's not cheese…a box of prunes…expired orange juice…a dead roach...lettuce…half of a tomato…"

Brandt continued to read out the contents of the fridge as Jane walked up behind him. She slipped her arms around his waist and he rested his hand on hers, "Do you think Domino's will deliver through this weather?" he asked as he closed the fridge.

She laughed against his shoulder and kissed the back of his neck, "I'm hungry for something else," she whispered against his ear and bit her bottom lip.

The tips of his ears turned red hot as his heart started to pump faster. He felt her heart beat just as fast from behind. He and Jane had been going out for a few months now, but they never consummated their relationship. Jane walked around in front of him and hopped on to the kitchen counter next to the fridge.

She took his hands in hers. They looked at each other as she spoke sincerely, "I don't want what I've had in the past, Will. Relationships that come and go because of our jobs…I don't want that to happen to us. I want so much more than that with you because I—"

"I love you," Brandt finished for her as his hand went up to cradle her face. She held back tears and nodded against his hand, "I love you," she replied with a broken voice.

They laughed and she cleared her throat, "I love you," she said more confidently and that was his invitation to lean in and kiss her.

She scooted closer, wrapped her legs around his waist, and kicked off her sandals onto the kitchen floor. The hand that previously held her face travelled down to her hips as her arms came around his neck. He slid her off the counter and interrupted the kiss to firmly keep her in place. She continued to kiss his neck as he walked to the bedroom nearby.

There was a leak in the corner from the pouring rain and the palm trees continued to thrash against the windows. Brandt gently placed her on the bed and grabbed her lips for another kiss before he pulled back, "Wait, I don't have a—," he said as she took off his shirt.

"It's in the black duffle bag, front pocket," Jane said and he looked at her curiously.

She shrugged and kissed his shoulder, "We're in Puerto Rico, so sue me," she laughed and he captured another kiss before he went straight for the bag. He pulled out a condom and laughed. He walked back into the room to find Jane's shirt and shorts on the floor.

He pointed to the condom, "What is this?"

Jane laughed, "Benji joking around with you."

Brandt held an ordinary condom, but the wrapper made him chuckle again. It was a picture of Darth Vader with the caption, "I will not be your father."

He went to her side of the bed and continued to read the back of the wrapper. She stood on her knees and unbuttoned his pants when he laughed again, "It says 'May the force be with you.'"

"I hope you realize that you're more interested in the wrapper than me right now," she said as she poked his side.

He jerked and pointed a finger in warning to her. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt not to laugh in response to his reaction, "I'm not the only ticklish one in this relationship," he said playfully.

Jane sat back slightly, "You wouldn't dare," she whispered.

Brandt kicked off his pants with a mischievous smirk on his face, "You started it."

He motioned to tickle her neck and she went to block herself, which left her underarms open. He laughed as his hands changed direction and darted to her underarms. She shrieked as he proceeded to tickle her and he joined in her laughter. She pushed back, but he followed her.

"Will!" she managed to say through her fit of giggles, "Stop, baby, please!" she eventually warned.

"Make me," he challenged mischievously.

Smirking, she mustered enough strength to push him off. He lost his balance, fell beside her, and Jane quickly straddled his waist. It was her turn to tickle him. Her hands traveled between his underarms to his neck and back down to his sides. He laughed hysterically and he too started to beg, "Jane! I give, I give!"

Jane stopped and his chest heaved heavily. She bent down, crossed her arms on top of his chest, and rested her chin on them. She stared at him affectionately. He looked down at her for a few moments before he slowly rolled over so that she ended up flat against the bed. He brushed his hand through her hair and twisted a strand between his fingers, "I love you," he said before he leaned down to kiss her.

They discarded the rest of their clothes and his kiss resumed before it turned into fluttering kisses down her neck and trailed down her chest. He pulled back and quickly looked around for the condom, which he lost during the tickling session. He proceeded to slip the condom on before she brought him back up to her lips and Brandt positioned himself in front of her. She simultaneously lowered herself onto him. Her nails dug into his back, naturally grinding her pelvis into his.

Brandt buried his head into the crook of her neck and she moaned as they moved together. She brushed her hand through his hair and she whispered his name. He nuzzled her cheek and kissed her painfully slow before he paused. He sat up, pulled her up with him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he guided her.

She panted heavily beside his ear and he buried his hand in her hair to pull her head back. He bit her bottom lip before she kissed him hungrily. He gently reclined her back on the bed and laced his fingers with hers before he positioned them above her head. His speed quickened as they stared at each other intently until he finally broke gaze and buried his head in the crook of her neck again. He groaned and whispered her name several times into her ear before he bit her neck lightly. She called out his name again as they both reached their climaxes.

Brandt kissed her shoulder and she did the same to his. The rain continued to lash against the roof and windows as he lay down next to her. They spent the rest of the day talking, kissing, and sharing protein bars since there was nothing else for nourishment.

"Do you think this job is worth it?" Jane asked as she rested her head on his chest and traced the bullet wound on his shoulder. He stroked her arm absent-mindedly and analyzed her question.

"We stop bad things from happening to good people on a weekly basis. It's completely worth it…even if we have to make sacrifices the things we love," he said as he brought her hand up to kiss it.

There was a slight pause before she spoke again, "We can make this work, right?" she asked as shifted her head to look at him.

He looked down at her and he ran a hand through her hair, "We _will_ make this work."

Jane smiled at his answer and bit her lip before she rested her head on his chest again. She eventually fell asleep and Brandt shifted slightly to wrap his arm over her in a protective hug. He placed a kiss on top of her head and rested his chin above her as he briefly thought about their _future_ together before he too fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>See what I did there? Used the same ending for the first part of this chapter and the last part. The past and the future. I hope you've all enjoyed this! I definitely had fun writing them, so we'll see if there's more in store for JaneBrandt in the future!


End file.
